Daki
Warabihime Ume Shabana Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 13, Extra Sketches - Page 9 |race = Demon Human |gender = Female |affiliation = Twelve Demon Moons |status = Deceased |relative(s) = Gyutaro |manga_debut = Chapter 59 Chapter 73 |image_gallery = Daki/Image Gallery |hair_color = Black Silver to Lime Green |eye_color = Lime Green }} |Daki}},''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 12 known as Warabihime in her oiran guise,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 73, Page 16 was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the shared position of Upper Moon Six.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 8 Appearance When Daki was first introduced, she had black hair tied up in a geisha style. She was known for her beauty in the Red Light District. When she transformed into a Demon, she gained a flower-like tattoo on her face. After she reclaimed her Demon cloth, her hair turned white. Personality Daki is a very prideful and sadistic woman, taking enjoyment in messing with her victims before finishing them off. She seems to have a somewhat caring relationship with her brother, Gyutaro, though she has been seen insulting and ridiculing him when they both fail. As a courtesan, she seems to have a seductive side. Despite being hundreds of years old, she has displayed childish tendencies such as throwing tantrums and crying hysterically when things begin going against her or not getting her way and would then begin lashing out against anyone in order to vent her frustrations. These childish tendencies may be due to the fact that she was only a thirteen year old girl when she was first turned into a demon. It was noted by Gyutaro that as a human she possessed an easily influenced, honest personality, causing her to easily take up the personality traits and words of those she trusts; due to him raising her under the words "take before you're taken", she ended up as she is now. History Human Life Daki was born many years ago with the birth name of "Ume" in the Red Light District's Rashomongasi (Lowest Caste) area, where only sick prostitutes, geishas and oirans who could no longer work in the brothels were sent and left to die. Her birth mother was a prostitute there, having given birth to her elder brother a few years before. Her biological father is never mentioned, but was likely one of her mother's customers. Her brother noted their mother to be severely mentally unstable (most likely due to the district's extremely harsh and poor living conditions), having attempted to kill herself and her son numerous times as well. She also physically abused him due to not having the finances to keep him fed, forcing him to fend for himself. Likely due to their mother's mental instability, Ume was primarily raised by her elder brother until her early teen years, when her mother passed away from the disease Ume, the same sickness she was then named after. Gyutaro noted that, even as a young child, Ume had an incredibly beautiful face that even grown men and women would falter from looking at. This gave him hope that the both of them could rise from poverty and be able to lead a better life by being scouted and eventually recruited to work in one of the most prestigious Brothels of the district. And just as he had hoped, Ume, in her early teen years, was finally chossen to work in one of the Red Light District's High Class Brothels. She began receiving proper education, taught the porper skills and feed the finest foods in her training to become a Oiran, and even before her training was even completed, Ume had already began making a fortune by attracting many suitors and customers to the brothel, due to her beauty. At the same time, her elder brother began working as her "Collector" and would collect money and debts owed to the brothel. However, this all came to the end when Ume, in self defense, poked out the eye of a samurai, a customer of hers, while her brother was away collecting debts. In retaliation to this, she was tied, bound, burned alive and left to die in a ditch. She was then discovered by her brother, who began to hysterically panic upon her near-death state. They were then discovered by the same samurai she blinded, accompanied by the Manager of the House she worked in. The pair attempted to kill both Ume and Gyutaro, only to be killed by her brother instead, who then picked up his sister’s charred body and carried her around town in search of help. His struggle turned out to be in vain, however, as he came to the realization that no one would help them. As Gyutaro collapsed from exhaustion and fatigue from his severe wounds, the then Upper Moon Six, Doma, happened upon the siblings, having been wandering the district in search of beautiful Geishas to devour. Taking pity on them, he offered to help the pair by turning them into Demons, claiming that it was because he was a "nice guy". He then challenged them to become strong enough to be chosen by "that Man" and join the Twelve Demon Moons alongside himself. As a Demon Many years after becoming a demon, Daki had already gained a reputation for her cruelty, such that senile elders remembered her ill-temper and demanded for "hime" (meaning "princess") to be added to her name.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-5 The activities of both her and her brother eventually caught the attentions of "that Man", who acknowledged their strength and power and officially allowed them to join the Twelve Demon Moons and both were given the rank of Upper Moon Six. At some point, Daki fought, killed and ate seven Pillars.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 13 Two days before Tanjiro Kamado and company infiltrated the Red Light District, Daki was confronted by Omitsu, the manager of the Kyogoku House, over her mistreatment of the staff. When the hostess revealed her knowledge of Daki's past and extended lifespan, the Upper Moon seized her. Carrying her far above the district, Daki mocked Omitsu for her stupidity, labeled her as inedible, and dropped her to her death. Returning to her room, Daki was surprised to see Muzan Kibutsuji. Bowing to her master, she listened as he praised her for her new-found strength, cautioned her against getting careless, and stated his high hopes for her as a special Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 2-13 Synopsis Entertainment District Arc Walking with several assistants, Daki passed under Tengen Uzui's watchful gaze undetected in her oiran guise.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 72, Page 15 Later, using her Demonic sash, she questioned Makio about the letters she had been sending.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 18-19 Sensing Inosuke Hashibira's presence, Daki's sash fled.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 2-10 Daki appeared behind Zenitsu Agatsuma as Warabihime, demanding to know what he was doing in someone else's room, and quickly grew irritated at his lack of a response. She extended this irritation to two girls who tried to defend Zenitsu, insulting the young Demon Slayer before viciously abusing a crying girl for not cleaning a room fast enough. Her anger grew as Zenitsu grabbed her wrist to stop her cruelty.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 13-19 Daki hit the youth through several walls, threatening him with further discipline, but stopped when the master of the brothel begged her to. Apologizing to him, she ordered Zenitsu's wounds to be treated and the mess from her fit of anger cleaned up. The Upper Moon then pondered Zenitsu's identity, noting he might be a Demon Hunter. Later, in her room, she gloated over the success of her plan, promising to kill and eat all of her enemies.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 14-19 Daki then appeared behind Koinatsu, seeking to eat her before she left to be married.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 17-18 She was then confronted by Tanjiro Kamado while restraining her fellow oiran and questioned him about the amount of backup he had, including when the Pillar would arrive. Dismissing the youth for his weakness, Daki soon grew enraged when he demanded she released Koinatsu and attacked the Demon Hunter with her sashes. Noting that he had survived, she complimented Tanjiro's eyes, wishing to eat them. She briefly clashed with the young Demon Hunter again, noting his skill in only severing the section of sash containing Koinatsu, but confidently proclaimed his doom regardless.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 9-12, 15-19 She then expressed irritation at her foes' interfering actions, questioning Tanjiro about his amount of backup again. Despite his refusal, she offered to let him live if he told her, noting that in their brief clash his sword had been chipped. She also stated that whoever had forged the blade was a terrible blacksmith, and quickly grew irritated once more when her opponent denied this, promising to kill him with her next attack. Launching said attack, Daki was shocked when Tanjiro cut through her sashes with a Dance of the Fire God technique. Noting the change in his sword style, she dodged his next attack, countering with an attack of her own. Missing due to another Dance of the Fire God technique, the Upper Moon turned to face her opponent just as his blade struck her neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 9-11, 13-19 Her decapitated head then fell to the ground, facing the head of Gyutaro. As their heads began to disintegrate, Daki screamed at her brother, blaming him for their defeat and claiming that "an unsightly thing like him could never be her sibling", while Gyutaro retaliated that Daki was weak and did nothing to help. Saddened by the siblings' bickering, Tanjiro then stepped in, covering Gyutaro's mouth to stop him from screaming abuse at his sister and pleading with them to try and get along, as they only had each other left in the world. Daki began to cry, wailing that she didn't want to die; however, her head finally disintegrated, leaving Gyutaro alone. As Gyutaro began to remember their life before becoming demons, Daki appeared to him in her original form as Ume, asking him where they were going and to take her along with him. He initially rejected her, sharply telling her not to follow him. However, Ume suddenly embraced him tightly, apologizing for her past words and crying out that they were siblings and she would never let him go. The pair then departed to the afterlife, Gyutaro carrying Daki on his back as he had always done before. Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Daki is noted to be a powerful Demon, having been personally acknowledged by Muzan himself as being a "special Demon". This is further given credence as she was able to overwhelm and hold the advantage over Tanjiro, Nezuko, Zenitsu and Inosuke- all of whom were talented combatants, backing up her initial claims as being one of the Twelve Demon Moons. However, her rank and position among the Upper Moons is only thanks to her brother's powers and abilities that enhances her own. *'Enhanced Regeneration' - Daki is shown to have powerful regenerative abilities, as seen when she was able to easily heal herself after being burned alive by Nezuko's Blood Demon Art, and was able to regrow her severed sash tentacles seconds after they were severed. *'Flesh Detachments' - Daki has also displayed the ability to create sentient flesh detachments from her own body, as seen when she was able to create a living Flesh Sashes to guard and protect her "store house" and watch over her "meat", and again when she created another living sash to monitor and watch over Hinatsuru as she suspected her of being a spy. *'Shapeshifting' - Daki has also displayed the ability to morph and shift her neck to have the properties of a cloth sash, as seen when she transformed her neck into a long sash of cloth to avoid being decapitated by Tanjiro. *'Cell Merging' - Daki has also displayed the ability to merge her body with that of her older brother Gyutaro, which in turn enhanced her own abilities. *'Psychic Connection' - Daki has the ability to share her senses and mind with her elder brother and allowing him to control her body by implanting one of his eyes into her forehead, sending him logistical information through this link in order to coordinate their attacks. At the same time, this ability also enhances all of Daki's own existing abilities and enhances her own sense of sight, due to being implanted with one of her brothers own eyes. This is seen when she was able to easily keep up with Zenitsu while he was using his Breath of Lightning Techniques. |Kekkijutsu}}: Daki's Blood Demon Arts are all primarily based on her power to create and grow flexible and sharp sash-like tentacles from her own body, all of which are noted to possess the sharpness of swords but still retain the flexibility of cloth. * り|Yae Obigiri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 14 - Daki creates multiple simultaneous sash attacks in order to cut her opponent. Trivia *Her alias, Daki, means inactivity, dullness, listlessness. *Her real name, Ume (梅), means plum and it also means Japanese Plum Tree. *Her oiran name, Warabihime, means Bracken Princess. *It was revealed by her brother that her birth name as a human was "Ume", the name of the disease that killed their mother. It appears that would be syphilis, as its Japanese name is "Baidoku" (梅毒); "Bai" and "Ume" are alternative readings of the same character. *From the references and words of Muzan in Chapter 98, it is likely that her brother Gyutaro was the true holder of the Position of Upper Moon Six, not her. **This is further reinforced by the fact that Tengen Uzui, the Sound Pillar, was able to easily cut her head off without her noticing and confirmed, from his own experience battling Demons, that she was nowhere near qualified to be one of the Upper Moons without her brother's support. Quotes * (To Gyutaro) "No! No! I won't let go! I won't ever let go! We're going to be together forever! No matter how many times I'm born again, I'll always be your little sister! For sure, brother!" Navigation ru:Даки Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Deceased Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists